equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_taking_pictures_around_CHS_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_for_students_to_take_pictures_of_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_Teddy_and_Starlight_EGFF.png Teddy_and_Starlight_posing_for_Sunset's_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_more_of_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_mentally_singing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_around_a_corner_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_her_friends_with_a_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_together_with_her_friends_in_the_hall_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_taking_a_yearbook_selfie_EGFF.png Photo_of_the_Mane_Seven_for_yearbook_EGFF.png Close-up_of_Sunset_Shimmer_and_her_camera_EGFF.png Photo_of_Fluttershy,_Sunset,_and_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Photo_of_Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Angel_EGFF.png Sunset_pointing_her_friends_to_the_yearbook_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_opens_the_yearbook_room_door_EGFF.png Canterlot_High_School_yearbook_office_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_in_front_of_a_computer_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Sunset_Shimmer's_defeat_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_helping_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Rainbooms_in_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Daydream_Shimmer_taking_Midnight_Sparkle's_hand_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Mane_Seven_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_ponied_up_with_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_holding_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_memory_card_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_plugs_memory_card_into_the_computer_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_photos_on_Sunset's_computer_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_give_each_other_thumbs-up_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_her_friends_work_EGFF.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_work_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_and_hugging_a_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_bumps_into_Wallflower_Blush_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_apologizing_to_Sunset_EGFF.png I did not see you come in.png Sunset_Shimmer's_eyes_widening_EGFF.png I did not realize.png for like half the song.png Sunset_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_introducing_herself_EGFF.png Sunset_introduces_herself_to_Wallflower_EGFF.png do you want to join.png nice to meet you.png Sunset_Shimmer_pauses_stunned_again_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_blushing_again_EGFF.png Sunset_still_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png nice to meet you than.png you didn't let me finish.png Wallflower_Blush_rolls_her_eyes_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I counted up all the votes.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png we won best friends.png Mane_Six_in_the_Yearbook_Superlatives_EGFF.png and me.png Mane_Seven_happy_to_be_voted_Best_Friends_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_all_of_her_friends_EGFF.png Twilight_looking_at_Micro_Chips'_entry_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_gasping_at_her_EGFF.png just the yearbook.png The student body has entrusted me.png gathering their memories.png we might not remember everything.png remember what's in the yearbook.png Sunset_Shimmer_raising_her_hand_EGFF.png what do you want Trixie.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_how_to_answer_EGFF.png it was not one of the superlatives.png Trixie_showing_Sunset_the_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Best Meanie.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_old_photo_EGFF.png The whole school voted for her.png she was soooooo.png Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_comforting_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight_tossing_the_old_yearbook_away_EGFF.png Yearbook_on_the_floor_behind_Mane_Seven_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_picking_up_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_denying_Trixie's_request_EGFF.png you're the one who be sorry.png Trixie_holding_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Trixie_setting_off_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Sunset_coughing_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_surprised_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_trying_to_open_the_room_door_EGFF.png actually on our way out.png Sunset_unlocking_the_door_for_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_harrumphing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Fluttershy_leaving_the_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_the_room_lights_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_her_house_at_night_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer's_photo_in_an_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_regretful_at_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_continues_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_thinking_about_second_chances_EGFF.png Sunset_finishes_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_closing_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_her_lamp_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_arrives_at_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_taking_a_beach_photo_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_warmly_at_her_friends_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_see_Sunset_arrive_EGFF.png you got the Selfie Sensor working.png Sunset_Shimmer_posing_for_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hovers_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_confused_EGFF.png who's ready to take.png Sunset_Shimmer_ready_to_take_a_picture_EGFF.png what did I do.png Sunset_talking_to_her_friends_at_the_beach_EGFF.png am I missing the joke.png Rarity_being_dismissive_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_seeing_Applejack's_memories_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_Shimmer_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_saving_Twilight_at_the_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Memory_of_Mane_Seven_at_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lets_go_of_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Mane_Six_looking_suspiciously_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_panic_EGFF.png erased.png Wide_view_of_Sunset_facing_the_other_girls_EGFF.png this has to be a bad dream.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_wake_herself_up_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_Sunset_Shimmer's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_flinches_back_from_Pinkie's_pinch_EGFF.png nope you're awake.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_her_own_arm_EGFF.png Pinkie_flinching_from_her_own_pinch_EGFF.png me too.png Sunset_grabbing_Rainbow_Dash's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_seeing_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Sunset_wiping_out_on_her_motorbike_EGFF.png Plant_monster_menacing_Sunset_and_Sugarcoat_EGFF.png Sunset_fading_from_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Sunset_shocked_by_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png you saved me in that race.png Rainbow_Dash_pulls_her_arm_away_from_Sunset_EGFF.png I'm not in them.png Applejack_curious_about_Sunset's_powers_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_showing_her_magic_geode_EGFF.png we got them together.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_mind_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_remembers_something_else_EGFF.png Sunset_reminds_Pinkie_Pie_of_her_sleepover_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png the closest you've ever come.png prentended to be applejack.png Pinkie_Pie_imitating_Applejack_EGFF.png that was a long time ago.png Twilight_Sparkle_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png been through so much together.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_teary-eyed_EGFF.png Sunset_trying_to_reason_with_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_very_distressed_EGFF.png maybe not anyone.png I be right back.png Sunset_Shimmer_under_a_lifeguard_station_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_takes_out_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_about_to_write_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_deep_breath_EGFF.png Sunset_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_for_help_EGFF.png am I nice.png Sunset_Shimmer_taps_her_pen_on_the_page_EGFF.png Sunset_waiting_for_Princess_Twilight's_reply_EGFF.png Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_despair_EGFF.png Sunset_sees_her_journal_pages_glowing_EGFF.png of course we're friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_at_her_glowing_journal_pages_EGFF.png kinda hard to explain.png might be easier in person.png not person so to speak.png Bird's-eye_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_approaching_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_into_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_swirling_through_the_vortex_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_stepping_out_of_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_happy_to_see_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_EGFF.png Twilight_helping_Sunset_get_her_footing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png what's been happening.png Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png beyond anything I've ever heard of.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_nervous_EGFF.png I just had an idea.png Princess_Twilight_nervous_to_share_her_idea_EGFF.png I'll do anything.png might be able to help.png want to see each other.png who.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_realization_EGFF.png Sunset_realizes_who_Twilight_is_talking_about_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_approach_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_entering_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_appear_before_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_laughing_awkwardly_EGFF.png you'll never guess who's back.png Twilight_and_Sunset_both_looking_nervous_EGFF.png am I helping.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_calming_breath_EGFF.png the last time we saw each other.png Sunset_Shimmer_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png I wouldn't have said it that way.png what sunset means to say is.png Sunset_Shimmer_continues_to_address_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_for_Celestia's_forgiveness_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_up_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_towers_over_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png you never have to see me again.png Celestia_puts_a_hoof_under_Sunset's_chin_EGFF.png I've missed you sunset shimmer.png Sunset_reconciling_with_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_apologizing_to_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_happy_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png the toilings of this nefarious enchantment.png Sunset_Shimmer_cracking_up_at_Princess_Luna_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_smacks_Sunset_with_her_wing_EGFF.png Luna_raises_an_eyebrow_at_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGFF.png just used to hearing you say.png Twilight_and_Sunset_amused_by_Princess_Luna_EGFF.png in the canterlot library.png Sunset_and_princesses_approach_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Sunset_approaching_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_doing_a_double-take_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_back_at_Flash_Sentry_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png over a million books in here.png I wish.png like the back of her hoof.png Sunset_Shimmer_rolling_her_eyes_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_look_at_Celestia_and_Luna_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_completely_stunned_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_hyperventilating_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_telling_Twilight_to_breathe_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_in_front_of_a_bookshelf_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle's_mouth_hanging_open_EGFF.png Sunset_closing_Twilight's_agape_mouth_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_follow_princesses_down_passage_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_at_the_restricted_section_entrance_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_enter_the_restricted_section_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_awe_of_the_secret_archives_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_in_complete_shock_and_awe_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_looking_at_old,_secret_books_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_hyperventilating_again_EGFF.png sure you're up for helping me.png Sunset_Shimmer_smirking_slyly_at_Twilight_EGFF.png don't take this away from me.png Sunset_turns_Twilight's_face_toward_Celestia_EGFF.png Celestia_next_to_the_archives'_mechanical_catalog_EGFF.png Sunset_trying_to_access_the_archives'_catalog_EGFF.png Sunset_covering_her_mouth_from_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_cough_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_watch_the_catalog_fall_apart_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_at_the_dismantled_catalog_EGFF.png we'll have to read everything.png Sunset_weirded_out_by_Twilight's_excitement_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_looking_up_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_at_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Princess_Celestia_laughing_together_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_searching_the_archives_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_searching_more_books_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_still_searching_archives_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_yawning_EGFF.png puddinghead tried to pass a law.png Sunset_Shimmer_tired_of_researching_EGFF.png you got to read all the fun books.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_defeat_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_clearing_her_workstation_EGFF.png I found something.png Princess_Twilight_levitating_a_large_chest_EGFF.png obviously.png Princess_Twilight_revealing_an_ancient_scroll_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_the_drawings_EGFF.png that sounds promising.png it belonged to an evil sorceress.png memories of me being nice.png how.png he secretly wrote everything down.png Sunset_Shimmer_impressed_by_Clover's_cleverness_EGFF.png Sunset_understands_meaning_behind_Clover's_name_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_points_at_drawing_of_portal_EGFF.png hid it to keep anypony else.png someone is using it.png make everyone hate me again.png Sunset_and_Twilight_baffled_by_the_mystery_EGFF.png Sunset talking with Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Twilight levitates sketch into Sunset's saddlebag EGFF.png I'll stay here.png If that's even possible.png Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow at Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png I'll figure it out.png Sunset thanking Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Sunset still ashamed of her past actions EGFF.png Sunset smiling up at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Possess a kind heart.png Sunset compliments Twilight's teaching EGFF.png You were a good teacher.png Twilight and Sunset laughing together EGFF.png Princess Celestia looking offended at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at each other surprised EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight laughing EGFF.png Celestia has a sense of humor.png I'm not the only one who's changed.png Sunset and Twilight laughing again EGFF.png Volleyball rolls next to Sunset's feet EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer returns to the beach EGFF.png Someone's erased your memory.png Sunset reasoning with her friends again EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Sunset showing the Memory Stone sketch EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png We are friends.png Pinkie Pie looking at Sunset's phone EGFF.png Is this supposed to be me.png Pinkie Pie dismissing Sunset's photos EGFF.png Preposterous.png Fake I say.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png You did what.png Sunset tripping over the volleyball EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer stumbling backwards EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind herself EGFF.png Sunset accidentally breaks the selfie drone EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at the broken drone EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her broken drone EGFF.png It was an accident.png Twilight Sparkle refusing Sunset's help EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking over at her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad and desperate EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer glaring at Trixie EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Sunset sadly walking through the halls EGFF.png Sunset passing by gossiping students EGFF.png Sunset discouraged by the students' hate EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer bumps into Micro Chips EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking down at Micro Chips EGFF.png Micro Chips looking up at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset extends a helping hand to Micro Chips EGFF.png Micro Chips gives Sunset his lunch money EGFF.png Micro Chips' lunch money in Sunset's hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer getting frustrated EGFF.png I don't want your lunch money.png Sunset getting frustrated at Micro Chips EGFF.png Micro Chips runs away from Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png I'm not mean.png Sunset Shimmer notices Trixie in the hall EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer ready to confront Trixie EGFF.png Sunset slamming Trixie's locker closed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Trixie EGFF.png Here we do are.png Trixie embarrassed by her comeback EGFF.png Close-up on Sunset Shimmer's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie about to fight EGFF.png Students back away from Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon reaching into her locker EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Trixie's poster EGFF.png I don't know what will.png Sunset Shimmer points her finger at Trixie EGFF.png Just because I wouldn't.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Powerfullest isn't even a word.png It's not a word.png What memory stone.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Trixie Lulamoon EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer calls Trixie a blowhard EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie alone in the hallway EGFF.png No idea what I'm talking about.png Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the lockers EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer buries her face in her hands EGFF.png Really erase everyone's memories.png Sunset Shimmer nodding at Trixie's words EGFF.png Even though we all know.png You're the biggest meanie.png You're not mean anymore.png It's complicated.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Trixie EGFF.png CHS students laughing at Trixie's poster EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png The only person who believes me.png I called a manipulative blowhard.png Sunset Shimmer apologizing to Trixie EGFF.png Trixie offering to help Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png What's in it for you.png Absolutely not trixie.png Sunset Shimmer distrustful of Trixie EGFF.png Where should we start partner.png Trixie Lulamoon winking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon being bombastic again EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from the lockers EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer eating lunch by herself EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer frustrated at lunch EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pushes her lunch tray away EGFF.png Trixie appears next to Sunset at lunch EGFF.png 2 detectives.png Only one memory stone.png Trixie Lulamoon looking for suspects EGFF.png Pulling a rabbit out of a hat.png Trixie Lulamoon leaning back in her chair EGFF.png Who here hates you enough.png If you go back far enough.png Everyone.png Sunset hanging her head in sorrow EGFF.png Known enemies.png Trixie writes; Sunset Shimmer sighs EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie enter the nurse's office EGFF.png Not that I can recall.png You can't recall.png We're too late.png Sunset rolling her eyes at Trixie again EGFF.png Micro Chips sees Sunset and Trixie's reflections EGFF.png Micro Chips turning to face Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Micro Chips offering a half-chewed carrot stick EGFF.png Sunset disgusted by Micro Chips' carrot stick EGFF.png I don't want your lunch money micro chip.png I definitely don't want your lunch.png Trixie eating Micro Chips' carrot stick EGFF.png Speak for yourself.png Sunset watches Trixie eat the carrot stick EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon interrogating Micro Chips EGFF.png I erased a ton of memory.png Micro Chips looking through his backpack EGFF.png Micro Chips holding an external hard drive EGFF.png Micro Chips trying to look like a cool nerd EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie looking at each other EGFF.png Trixie pointing toward the library door EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from Micro Chips EGFF.png Memory Stone drawing in Maud's hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer interrogating Maud Pie EGFF.png I can't tell much from a drawing.png Maud gives the drawing back to Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking disappointed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hears Maud Pie go on EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie listening to Maud Pie EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie confused as Maud talks EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer backs away from Maud EGFF.png Trixie backs away from Maud Pie EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie in an empty classroom EGFF.png It could be worse.png Sunset looking out the classroom window EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer sadly waving to Twilight EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Stop looking at that.png Just going to wind yourself up.png Trixie desperately trying to think EGFF.png I wanted to come in here.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wonder who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower appears near Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie doesn't know who Wallflower is EGFF.png Trixie embarrassed about not remembering EGFF.png What a grade it was.png Trixie being bombastic once again EGFF.png Debuted her disappering frog trick.png Sunset Shimmer sees her journal glowing EGFF.png Sunset reaching for her glowing journal EGFF.png Sunset reads message from Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight's message and sketches EGFF.png Sunset keeps reading Princess Twilight's message EGFF.png Sunset distressed by Princess Twilight's warning EGFF.png How am I supposed to find.png Sunset closes the journal with a smirk EGFF.png Sunset turning something on off-screen EGFF.png Can I ask a silly question.png Sunset points at Wallflower's computer photo EGFF.png Wallflower wants to put picture in the yearbook EGFF.png Trixie denying Wallflower Blush's request EGFF.png No matter how much they deserve them.png Sunset approving Wallflower Blush's request EGFF.png Trixie looking annoyed at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon losing her temper EGFF.png Annoyed and insulted.png Sunset smiles at Wallflower; Trixie fed up EGFF.png Sunset approaches Wallflower while she works EGFF.png Sunset puts a hand on Wallflower's hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabbing Wallflower's hand EGFF.png Sunset about to view Wallflower's memories EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of Twilight comforting Sunset EGFF.png Memory of Twilight tossing yearbook away EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Memory of Sunset's old yearbook photo EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Twilight's head EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Pinkie's head EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Applejack's head EGFF.png Sunset finishes watching Wallflower's memories EGFF.png You earsed everyone memories.png Sunset Shimmer gets angry at Wallflower EGFF.png Trixie forgets who Wallflower Blush is EGFF.png Wallflower shocked to be forgotten again EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush starts to sing EGFF.png I'm sitting here alone.png Sunset and Trixie listen to Wallflower's song EGFF.png I'm more than just a wallflower.png Wallflower Blush continues to sing EGFF.png Wallflower passing Sunset as she sings EGFF.png Wallflower turning the computer off EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's backpack left alone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking toward Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset sneaking up to Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Sunset sneaks away with Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Sunset looking through Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Until the end of time.png Wallflower catches Sunset with her backpack EGFF.png Sunset and Wallflower fight over the backpack EGFF.png Wallflower takes backpack away from Sunset EGFF.png What did I do to you.png I don't even know you.png Exactly.png Sunset Shimmer threatening Wallflower EGFF.png How mean I can get.png Trixie gets between Sunset and Wallflower EGFF.png Let's not antagonize.png The person with the all powerful.png Sunset Shimmer tries to stop Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset hit by a memory-wiping blast EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie disoriented EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wake up in yearbook room EGFF.png Trixie jiggling the door handle again EGFF.png Why won't this door open.png What are we even doing in here.png Sunset Shimmer feeling very confused EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer unable to remember EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the door EGFF.png If we don't get outta here.png Figure out who has the stone.png It'll be too late.png Restore everyone's memories.png Sunset Shimmer losing hope on the floor EGFF.png How are we supposed to catch.png Erase our memory every time.png Close to catching them.png Sunset puts her hand in her pocket EGFF.png Sunset discovers paper in her pocket EGFF.png Sunset holds a crumpled piece of paper EGFF.png I wrote myself a note.png Sunset Shimmer reading her own note EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer runs over to the drone EGFF.png Sunset checking Twilight's camera drone EGFF.png Yes it's been recorded.png Sunset holding drone's playback device EGFF.png Trixie unsure what Sunset's talking about EGFF.png I must have realized.png Our memories would get erased.png Sunset and Trixie checking the video EGFF.png Drone recording of Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer identifies Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Trixie doesn't recognize Wallflower's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie listening to Invisible EGFF.png Trixie fast-forwards through Invisible EGFF.png Long song huh.png Sunset and Trixie watching the video EGFF.png I don't even know you wallflower.png Exactly sunset .png Trixie listening to Wallflower in the video EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Trixie cringing at Sunset Shimmer's anger EGFF.png She's kinda right about you.png Sunset offended by Trixie's remark EGFF.png The wise and moralizing.png You didn't do anything.png I wasn't mean to her at all.png Sunset Shimmer considering Trixie's words EGFF.png Wallflower Blush on playback device EGFF.png You're right.png I'm still trapped in here.png Magic us out of here.png What's the point in trying.png Seen enough of my tricks.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Trixie with her back turned to Sunset EGFF.png When the sun goes down.png I'll still have one friend.png The greatest and powerfullest.png Sunset and Trixie best of friends EGFF.png Sunset playfully punches Trixie's arm EGFF.png Trixie making a confident grin EGFF.png You poor fool.png You actually believed me.png Mere stage banter.png Trixie being bombastic yet again EGFF.png Trixie calling Sunset Shimmer a friend EGFF.png Trixie realizing what she just said EGFF.png Pretty decent assistant detective helper people.png Trixie about to set off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie sets off the first smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset still stuck in the classroom EGFF.png Trixie embarrassed by her magic trick EGFF.png Have you out in a jiffy.png Trixie sets off a second smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie magically switch places EGFF.png Trixie sets off a third smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie and Sunset switch places again EGFF.png Trixie sets off a fourth smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie switch places again EGFF.png Leave me in here.png Just go.png I owe you one trixie.png I will never forget this.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running through the parking lot EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Sunset catches up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png I remember everything.png How I acted.png I used to be just like you.png I was popular.png I was lonely.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush screams with frustration EGFF.png Supposed to get back at you.png Nothing I do matters.png I hate you.png Wallflower Blush covering her mouth EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png You can't.png Their memories of each other.png They'll think of each other.png Which is not at all.png Wallflower blasting a memory-erasing ray EGFF.png Sunset tearfully saving her friends EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Sunset covered in electrical discharge EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer defying Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset being affected by memory magic EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Applejack EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer losing all of her memories EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Pinkie Pie EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Sunset reaching out to Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer with an erased mind EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer regaining consciousness EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer acting like a pony EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at her hands EGFF.png Somepony help me.png Sunset Shimmer looking up at Twilight EGFF.png We're your friends.png Twilight Sparkle glaring at Wallflower EGFF.png We may not remember you.png After seeing what you did.png The sacrifice you made for us.png We'd be proud to call you.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer ponying up EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer transformation silhouette EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer transformation complete EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories return to AJ and Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer regains her memories EGFF.png Memories return to Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Sunset lands before Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer with a headache EGFF.png Sunset looking back at her friends EGFF.png Twilight looking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset recognizes Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer hugging EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Wallflower notices Sunset approaching EGFF.png Wallflower Blush looking away in shame EGFF.png I wish I could erase too.png It's no excuse.png I got completely carried away.png I'm sorry for everything.png Sunset Shimmer forgiving Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer apologizing as well EGFF.png A great and powerful friend.png I still wasn't very nice to you.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower looks at Sunset's offered hand EGFF.png Wallflower accepting Sunset's friendship EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer helping up Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush hugging EGFF.png Sunset writing closing letter to Princess Twilight EGFF.png Delivery truck pulls into the parking lot EGFF.png Sunset and friends see delivery truck arrive EGFF.png No student parking.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Sunset opening the back of the truck EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer opening delivery boxes EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer takes out a new yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer holding a new yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer at the front of the school EGFF.png Sunset happily walks through the school EGFF.png Trixie calling out to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset her yearbook page EGFF.png A yearbook president.png Never reveals her secret.png Sunset and Trixie smiling together EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walking together EGFF.png Sunset punches Trixie's arm as they walk EGFF.png Rose and Derpy in Wallflower's club EGFF.png Sunset delivering Wallflower's yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush opening her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower finds something in the yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower blushing at her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush hugging her yearbook EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Bulk Biceps in the yearbook EGFF.png Oh come on.png Category:Character gallery pages